Speeding
by Ferdinand with Flowers
Summary: You are driving in an expensive car, expectance, supremacy, you're getting out of control ///Neku-centric///


Disclaimer  
Back story fic

* * *

Speeding

**

* * *

Shiki-year !1!**

He remembers like a wavering dream. And like all dreams, they float in and out of that candle wick that he calls his mind. He could say that the memory is as vivid as a flame in a dark hallway.

But really, it's more vague and useless as that same flame out in the scorching rays of the sun.

What he could say he remembers, is a big party that his parents held in 'honor' of his first year. They weren't surprised when people didn't bring any presents, but they rebounded with joy when the 'guests' brought other essentials; drugs, alcohol, the works.

Dreams of Neku cuddling his pink mister piggy doll (his parents had initially thought he was going to be a girl) against the corners of his crib while the entire house was stoned, still haunt him...

**Shiki-year 2**

At two years of age, Neku had received his first scar. He didn't earn it from a bar fight, didn't receive for being disobedient, but rather, it was an accident.

His father had a big knife fetish, subconsciously flipping that switchblade of his. Neku had just barely learned to walk.

He still hides that scar from everyone.

It was an accident really.

**Shiki-year #3#**

He was taught discipline. Or, rather, a very twisted form of it.

His curious three year old mind had begged him to seek out any form of knowledge. His mother shrieked when she found out that he had found her hidden stash.

She smashed his innocent face, snatched the 'sugar' bag away, and didn't even bother to pick up the pieces.

**Shiki- year $4$**

Neku found out how nasty greed can be. People came to their house, hitting his parents with the butts of their guns.

He didn't understand what they wanted, but later assumed why they were there. They wanted what was theirs they wanted what was theirs they wanted what was theirs they wanted what was theirs...

**Shiki-year %5%**

Neku felt what pain truly tasted like. Stoned out of her freaking mind, his mother had accidentally lit the house on fire. He watched outside with a fire fighter, watching the majesty of flames burn up his hell hole, when he realized he left his precious mister piggy inside.

**Shiki-year ^6^**

Neku felt false hope. The courts put him with a caring foster home, where he was moderately happy, but they returned him at the end of the year.

**Shiki-year &7&**

Neku chooses to forget.

7_Interm7ission_7

Joshua**-** &7 days& 7 weeks & 7 months

He's really happy when he dreams

He dreams in patches of white

And splotches of red

A man (boy) made of light takes care of him

He loves him

The man (boy) of his dreams

Saves him

_Beat-year *8*_

Neku feels true terror. In a drunken stupor, both of his parents force him into a car. They're driving recklessly, a sliver magic bullet, dodging streaks of trailing lights.

They laugh, and he's scared of their laugh, and he's scared that they'll crash, and he's scared of death. He cries in terror through their acid stained breath.

Later that night, he realizes that they are very lucky; they escape scott free without a scratch.

They go on joy rides every weekend now; his mother loves hearing her son's terror.

_Beat-year ~9~_

He learns of pleasure and disgust at the same time. One of his father's friends had come over with a very generous supply of booze.

When 'Daddy' had been knocked out, the friend had decided to make his move. It was easy for the friend, all he had to do was give Neku some candied kindness to win him over.

Afterwards, he slapped Neku and told him to keep quiet, should he ever want to see his parents again. The friend missed Neku's smile; Neku should have told.

_Beat-year !10!_

Neku had decided that suicide is not the answer. Yes it was liberating, but he did not want to die. He wanted to live forever. . .

It was after escaping from the house and finding one of his drawings on the wall did he reach this conclusion.

The intermixing colors, the vibrant strokes, the thought, the effort, it inspired him to live...

_Beat- year !11!_

He decides that enough is enough. He wants to leave, but when he tells his parents they become agitated. His father grabs him by his filthy untidy hair, throwing him back into his bared room. Through a locked door and resounding pounds, his mother laughs: sadistic bitch, sadistic bitch.

_Beat-year 12_

Damnation came in the form of people he didn't want to be saved from.

People had noticed Neku's disappearance, and notified the police.

He watched on a cold sidewalk as men in uniform carried those people (he stopped calling them his parents) away in handcuffs.

_Beat-year #13#_

He became so detached (specialists later evaluated that he was brainwashed), that families didn't want anything to do with him. He lost his mind as he watched happy happy moms and dads take happy happy kids into their happy happy families on that petty sad bed of his.

_Beat- year &7&7& = $1&4$_

He couldn't stand watching families anymore, so he decided that he was going to live on his own.

**7Shiki**Jos7hua_Beat7_

**_Year- !%15%?_**

He's really miserable when he's awake

He walks in patches of white

And splotches of red

A boy (man) made of flesh takes care of him

He loves him

The boy (man) of his dreams

kills him

**E7N7D7**

* * *

Concrit greatly appreciated


End file.
